The Jung and the Restless
The Jung and the Restless is the 19th episode of the eighth season and the 175th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are put into a dream-like state by Christy so that Billie can learn something about each of them. Meanwhile, Paige's charge, Mikelle, a future whitelighter, has been captured by a leader of Darklighters in order to draw Paige out. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. Piper and Phoebe reversed the spell to send themselves to Paige, like Billie did earlier to go to Christy. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book. 8x19CallaLostWitch1.png|Phoebe and Piper appear in Salek's lair. 'Spells' *Phoebe cast a spell to reach out to Billie. 8x19ReachOutSpell1.png|Letters start disappearing in the book Billie's reading. 8x19ReachOutSpell2.png|Leaving only "Talk? Phoebe". 8x19ReachOutSpell3.png|All letters returned as Christy looks. 'Potions' *Piper tests out many potions in the attic on a mannequin. *Piper throws a potion at Billie and Christy. 8x19MannequinPotions1.png|Piper testing out potions on a mannequin. 8x19MannequinPotions2.png|Piper throws a potion at Billie and Christy. 8x19P8.png|Christy heats up the potion from the inside, causing it to explode. *Billie and Christy used a Teleportation Potion to teleport themselves to several locations. 8x19TeleportationPotion1.png|Christy and Billie smoking out of Phoebe's condo. 8x19TeleportationPotion2.png|Billie smoking in in the Manor. 8x19TeleportationPotion3.png|Christy smoking in in the Manor. *Billie throws a Sleeping Potion at the Charmed Ones which put them in a deep sleep filled with dreams. 8x19SleepSpell1.png|Billie throws the potion. 8x19SleepSpell2.png|The Charmed Ones fall asleep. 8x19SleepSpell3.png|Billie travels from Piper's to Phoebe's dream. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Sandra and Mikelle. *'Apportation:' Used by Sid to apportate his crossbow and Darklighter Arrows. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate the Darklighter's arrow and to orb a pillow. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Sid and Salek. *'Cloaking:' Used by Paige to cloak Mikelle. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to heat up the potion bottle Piper threw at her, causing it to explode. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Mikelle. *'Hovering:' In her dream, Paige is seen hovering. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Salek. *'Healing:' Used by Mikelle to heal Paige. 8x19P1.png|Paige orbing in. 8x19P2.png|Paige orbing out. 8x19P3.png|Paige orbing in. 8x19P4.png|Sid apports his Darklighter Crossbow. 8x19P5.png|Paige deviates Sid's Darklighter Arrow. 8x19P6.png|Paige orbing out with Mikelle. 8x19P7.png|Sid black orbing out. 8x19P8.png|Christy heats the potion bottle from the inside, causing it to explode. 8x19P9.png|Piper freezing Mikelle. 8x19P10.png|Sandra orbing in. 8x19P11.png|Sandra orbing out. 8x19P12.png|Salek black orbing in. 8x19P13.png|Salek black orbing out with Mikelle. 8x19P14.png|Paige is seen hovering in her dream. 8x19P15.png|Paige orbing out. 8x19P16.png|Paige orbing in. 8x19P17.png|Piper blows up Salek. 8x19P18.png|Mikelle orbing in. 8x19P19.png|Mikelle healing Paige. 8x19P20.png|Mikelle orbing out. 'Artifacts' *'Darklighter Arrows -' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. *'Darklighter Crossbow '- The main weapon used by Darklighter to shoot their Darklighter Arrows. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x19DarklighterArrowCrossbow.png|Darklighter Arrow and Crossbow 8x19MannequinPotions1.png|Piper leaning on the Book of Shadows. *Billie used a Dream Crystal to get in and out the Charmed Ones' dreams. 8x19DreamCrystal1.png|Christy holding the Dream Crystal. 8x19DreamCrystal2.png|Billie enters the Charmed Ones' dreams. 8x19DreamCrystal3.png|Billie leaves Paige's dream. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes *thumb|300px|right|The Jung and the Restless WB TrailerIn this episode, Paige meets an enlightened version of herself in her dream. Phoebe had a similar experience in "Hulkus Pocus", where she spoke to her future self in a premonition. *In the episode, Paige says, "Why can't I dream about someone cool, like Quentin Tarantino?" when she sees that she is dreaming about herself. A year and a half later, Rose McGowan went to star in "Grindhouse", a double-feature movie which Quentin Tarantino guest-starred in and helped to direct. *This was the last episode to feature P3. *This is the last appearance of an Elder. *This is the first time Gordon Wells plays Elderly Leo. He will make a second appearance in "Forever Charmed". *This is the last episode in which Piper uses Molecular Immobilization. However it is not the last time this power used in the series, as Patty uses it in Forever Charmed *The title of this episode is a referrence to the CBS show: The Young and the Restless and the Swiss psychiatrist Carl Jung (pronounced like "young"). *Whilst within the dream state, we learn the deepest desires of the sisters: **Piper - To save Leo, and have a "house full of grandkids" **Phoebe - To have the daughter she has been promised for so long **Paige - To find true enlightenment *Even though it was just a dream this is the first time Paige is seen hovering. Glitches *When the girls collapsed after being put to sleep by Billie and Christy, the position of Piper's hands change in between scenes. International Titles *'French:' La Clef des Songes *'Czech:' Neklidné sny (Restless Dreams) *'Slovak': Mladý a nepokojný'' (The Young and the Restless)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Jóvenes y rebeldes *'Spanish (Latin America):' Jóvenes e inquietas Category:Episodes Category:Season 8